Protective
by Winecoler
Summary: Without preparation batman is forced to fight the justice league and quickly finds himself loosing the battle. But when the dark knight was about to be defeated a certain cat burglar intervenes and tries to protect her favorite bat. Even if it cost her own life. (This was supposed to be a one shot...we'll see)
1. Protective

**Protective**

Batman had always known that something like this could happen. He had made plans for this kind of scenario. In Fact he had made many protocols and contingency plans for situations like this. But at the moment he was unable to follow through those protocols. He was grievously injured barely able to stand and the only thing keeping him in the fight was his unyielding strength of will. Batman knew that he wouldn't last much longer, not when faced up against all of them.

With the help of Mad Hatter, Hugo Strange had somehow managed to manipulate the minds of the Justice League. Somehow the league now saw batman as a threat and Hugo had made sure they wouldn't hold back. Needles to say batman was severely outpowered when faced up against the league that was willing to kill.

When the league attacked him batman was caught up almost completely by surprise. But the batman was always ready for anything. Within minutes batman had figured out what was happening and he dispatched Nightwing to track down Hugo Strange and stop him from manipulating the league. Batman would stay and deal with the league.

The fight itself was admirable. For a while batman could maneuver himself around his opponents and outsmart them. But he was only human and they were superpowered gods. He grew increasingly tired every moment. While he did eventually manage to take out Hawkman by using his brutish strength against him the fight was far from over.

Next batman managed to to take down the Flash by electrocuting him. While the Flash was much faster than batman, batman was the better fighter and strategist. When the flash came close batman planted an electric shock device on him without him noticing. Then batman proceeded to incapacitate the Martian Manhunter by using incendiary grenades.

Green Lantern was cocky as hell, like usual. Batman knew how to exploit this. With enough distractions and sufficient taunting batman made the Landern lose his focus for a split second. That was all batman needed. In that split second batman knocked the Lantern out with a severe uppercut. Black Canary was relatively easy to defeat as the only real threat she posed was her scream. Batman just had to keep her distracted so she couldn't focus her power. Then batman immobilised her with his superior fighting skills.

The most dangerous opponents were the league's heavy hitters. Superman and Wonder Woman. Against these two batman could do much more than dodge and dance around. While batman had small fragments of kryptonite on him at all times, it was not enough to take the man of steel out of the game. It was barely enough to keep him down for a few blessed seconds until he got up again. While fighting against these two batman could really feel the exhaustion taking over him. At this point batman was bleeding and broken. But he was stubborn. He would not run. He would stand his ground.

* * *

Catwoman had been on her usual evening prowl when she her the noises coming from east Gotham. With cats curiosity she headed up there to investigate. She was absolutely stunned when she found out what was causing all that noise. It was Batman. Fighting the Justice League. It was unbelievable. She found herself stunned as she watched the battle from a nearby rooftop and tried to make sense from all of it. She might not be a detective like that handsome bat down there but she was smart. She quickly came to the conclusion that something was way off. Something or someone was manipulating the Justice League.

Catwoman decided that this was not her fight. It was Batman down there! He could handle whatever was thrown at him .But she could never pass up a show like this. Watching the dark knight fight was just so delicious! So she took a seat at the edge of the roof and watched the fight play out. She knew that batman was good. Very good. But watching him fight these gods... It was just amazing. She could not help but smile as she saw batman practically forcing Hawkman knock himself out. She really liked to watch him work. She found herself cheering for him. The words "Yeah! Take it bitch! Nobody messes with MY bat!" may have slipped through her lips as batman fought Black Canary. And when batman knocked out Green Lantern she might have felt a little bit aroused while watching that magnificent body moving like that.

Although she liked the show she was worried about him. With her intimate knowledge of him she could see batman had taken several nasty hits and continued to take on even more brutal hits. Selina was particularly worried when Superman and Wonder Woman arrived to the scene. Selina knew that fighting against one of them was very difficult for Bruce, but against both of them she knew he would be in serious trouble. At that instant Selina could now see just how tired Bruce already was. She saw now how batman was just barely able to dodge Superman's attacks. Selina knew that the kryptonite he carried around was his only real defence right now.

When Bruce managed to force superman out of the fight for a brief moment Selina felt slight relief. But then changed immediately when she saw Wonder Woman whom she had forgotten charging towards Bruce. She tried to swing at him with her sword. Bruce somehow managed to move away from what would have been a lethal strike. But he hadn't avoided the blade entirely. The sword had sliced into his arm and shoulder! Selina watched in horror as blood burst out of his left arm and shoulder. Her face went pale as she saw how the deep cut just kept bleeding horrifically. She could see just how much in pain her Bruce was. It made Selina's heart stop beating. When Bruce fell to the ground a loud scream escaped her Lips as she watched her love bleed out. And just as Wonder Woman raised her sword again a mix of emotions blurred Catwoman's senses and she jumped off from the rooftop.

* * *

Selina didn't know how she got there so quickly or how she got there at all. She found herself in between Wonder Woman and Batman. She had somehow deflected Wonder Woman's strike and save Bruce. She had screamed at Wonder Woman. She might have screamed something like "Hey wonder bitch! I am the only one around here who's allowed to scratch that bat!" as she furiously slashed her claws at Wonder Woman.

Catwoman fought with the ferocity of a wildcat. She was well beyond enraged. She was protecting her property like a wounded wildcat. With everything she got.! But against Wonder Woman...Well she did distract the Wonder Bitch for a while...until the bitch knocked her down to the ground. Hard. Then the Bitch raised her blade again and went after Bruce again. And something deep inside her gave Selina enough strength to get up. She had to get to Bruce. She just had to.

Selina managed to reach Bruce slightly before Wonder Woman. But Selina was in no shape or form capable of fighting the amazon again. But that had not been her intention. She fell down to the ground next to Bruce's wounded body and took him to her arms. She shielded his body with hers as Wonder Woman raised her blade to strike again.

"Step aside Catwoman!" The wonder bitch said with commandin voice.

"This doesn't concern you and I do not wish to harm you!"

Selina just kept holding him. There was no force in the universe that could make her move and leave him. She was prepared to die for him. She loved him. She couldn't live without him! Nothing but him mattered to her. She would protect him. No matter what happens. In the corner of her eye Selina could see how Wonder Woman's blade started to come down.

"So be it" Selina heard the wonder bitch say.

In that moment Selina tightened his hold on Bruce. She closed her eyes. Selina knew that if their roles had been reversed Bruce would have done anything to protect her. Now she would do anything to protect him. She would not let go. She would protect what was hers. If this was to be her end...then at least she would go protecting the man she loved so fiercely...At Least they would go together! Selina could feel the tears running down on her cheeks.

Then...nothing happened.

* * *

Everything had gone absolutely silent...but then Selina could hear a sword falling to the concrete. Selina could sense that something had changed. She could hear Wonder Woman's quiet voice behind her.

"What have I done?" Selina heard Wonder Woman whisper.

Selina didn't know how but somehow Nightwing must have managed to free the league from Strange's control.

Selina opened her eyes and slowly turned her head to see what was going on. She could see Wonder Woman standing there. Shivering. Looking confused. Selina could see small tears in her could see the immense guilt in Wonder Womans face.

Wonder Woman looked down at Catwoman and and Batman...Batman lying on Catwoman's lap...barely breathing. Her eyes shifted to her sword now laying on the ground. It was red with blood...Batman's blood. She felt an array of emotions racing through her head until she finally settled on guilt and disgust for herself. Her primary thought was to make sure Batman would make it. She had to do something. She had to make this right.

"Bruce?" Wonder Woman said weakly as her eyes filled with tears and she moved towards Batman's horrifically wounded body. She reached her arm and tried to touch him...to tend his wounds...that she had caused.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM!" Catwoman screamed viciously staring up at Wonder Woman with hate and disgust in her eyes.

Wonder Woman was instantly shocked and tool quick steps backwards. She had no idea why catwoman, a criminal and one of batman's rogues was acting like this. But in a split second she got her answer. She knew the look on catwoman's face. It was a look that you never mess around with. It was a look of a mother panther protecting her cubs. It was a look of total commitment on protecting something you cared deeply. In that moment Wonder Woman knew that this cat burglar not cared for batman but fiercely loved him.

Once Wonder Woman had backed away Selina's full attention went immediately back to nursing Bruce. She did everything she could to help him. She went through Batman's utility belt like an expert looking for his medkit. When she found it she went to work on his wounds. She couldn't do much but it was something. At Least she could try to stop some of the bleeding.

She whispered soothing things to Bruce as she tried to clean up the wounds. She was so busy with nursing Batman that she failed to notice the justice league forming around her. Once she was finished with her work she glanced up on the League who all looked at batman in concern. Selina didn't say anything. She just moved her hand on batman's utility belt and found the batmobiles controls.

"Move" Was the only thing catwoman said as the batmobile raced down towards them. The batmobile had almost hit the green lantern as it came to full stop right next to batman and catwoman. In dead silence Selina gathered all of her strength and very carefully lifted batman up from the ground. With great effort she carried him towards the batmobiles now open cockpit.

"It's okay, baby. Kitty is gonna take you home" Selina could hear herself whisper to the dark knights ear. She immediately felt the tiniest tint of embarrassment as she realized that they were not alone. But she would not show it. Cats were never embarrassed. And neither was she. She just kept on walking.

"So are we just gonna let her take him? Isn't she a criminal.?!" The Flash said clearly clueless about what was happening. He got no verbal answer but Superman gave him a look that said "Not now".

"You look like you could use a hand" Superman said softly to Catwoman and stepped forward to take Batman of her hands.

Selina instantly turned her back towards Superman and shielding Bruces body with herself in a protective manner. When Superman was about to say something she gave him an icy stare that made it clear to everyone who was there why catwoman was feared in her own right.

"I think you people have done enough" Came the icy response and Selina continued towards the batmobile.

* * *

Once Selina had reached the car she gently put batman on the seat and strapped him in very carefully. She then quickly sat herself on the driver's seat. She could hear the Flash saying something about her ability to drive batmans car batman's care just as she closed the hatch and went full speed towards the cave...and away from those monsters. The only thing on her mind right now was to get Bruce somewhere safe and get him proper treatment. She would not let him die on her now...Not after all of this. Not after all they had gone through.

Selina activated the autopilot and focused on nursing Bruce. She made sure that he was still breathing. Good. She could see his chest rising steadily. She was technically alone. Now she was free let all of her emotions out. She curled up next to Bruce and started to weep. She was so happy that he was still alive. But she was extremely worried. She was still very afraid that he would die. There was still far too great chance of that. Then there was a sound that made her heart skip a beat.

"Selina" Bruce said weakly with great effort and pain. He tried to find the strength to move his hand up to her beautiful face and wipe her tears away but he was too weak to do so.

Selina knew what he was trying to do so she took his hand on hers and gently guided it. She held his hand against her cheek as tears fell down on her cheeks.

"You're gonna be okay handsome. You hear me? You WILL be okay! I'm NOT gonna let you leave me" Selina said with her voice filled with emotion just as Bruce began to fall unconscious again. Selina looked Bruce affectionately and gently ran her finger through his hair while wondering just how her life had come to this. Wondering how they went from flirting on the rooftops to all of this. She wasn't sure how the hell all of this happened but she was damn sure about one thin. The Batman was hers. And hers alone. Somehow down the road she had managed to steal his heart. And she intended to hold onto it and never let go. She loved him. She loved him so much that she wasn't sure if she could ever put it into words. Not that she needed to. She was sure Bruce was very aware just how she felt about him. And she knew that he loved her. He might try to deny it from time to time but she knew. She knew the Batman better than anyone.

"Don't worry handsome. Kitty's gonna keep you safe"

* * *

Bruce woke up in his own bed in tremendous pain. That wasn't a surprise. He knew that he had several broken bones and a few severe cuts on his arm and chest. Considering that he had just gone face to face with the justice league the injuries were substantial but he had expected worse. But it was over now. Now he would focus on healing so batman could resume his standard operations as soon as possible.

While lying on the bed Bruce could feel something odd. A sharp pain that was strangely out of place among his newly acquired wounds. Bruce looked down to his chest and saw catwoman's claw digging into his skin. His eyes traced the arm to its very lovely owner. There she was sleeping right next to woman who had saved him. The woman who loved him so much she would sacrifice her own life for him. The woman who stood up to goods to protect him. The woman he loved beyond reason. The only woman who truly understood him and accepted him as he was. The woman he might one day...

"Morning handsome" Came a soft purr as Selina woke up and moved her claw from his chest. She was not in her catwoman outfit anymore but she had kept the clowes on in case those justice league bastards tried to get to him again.

"Morning Kitty" Bruce said and gave her a rare small smile before his face turned back to normal.

"Last night. I don't remember much after taking a hit from superman. Tell me what happened." Bruce said with his demanding batman voice.

"Okay. But where to even begin?" Selina said with a playful smile. She loved when he turned all batman. Sure he was scary when he was like that to most people, especially to criminals but she had always found it sexy. Very very sexy. But she forced herself to set aside her dirty thoughts (for a moment) and started to give him her version of the last nights events.

* * *

After answering Bruce's many questions Selina decided that Bruce had heard enough. She silenced his next questions with a lustful kiss. Every time he opened his mouth to speak she would intercept his lips with hers until he finally gave in and started kissing her back.

Somehow Selina wound up on top of Bruce as she tongue wrestled with her dark knight. They were so caught in the moment that they failed to notice Alfred entering the room. (Well actually they both had noticed him but they choose to ignore him). Only after the butler cleared his voice did the two separate from each other and formally acknowledge Alfred's presence.

"What is it Alfred?" Bruce said after a brief moment of awkward silence.

"I'm sorry to barge in and interrupt you and miss Kyle but mister Kent and his party are requesting to meet you, sir." Alfred said with his usual proper manner.

Selina gave Bruce an angry look as he instructed Alfreds to escort them into his office. She didn't want him anywhere near those bastards and she certainly did not allow him to get up from this bed in his current condition. So when Bruce tried to get up Selina pushed him back down to the pillows and stared into his eyes. He could see the worry in her eyes. He decided to compromise for her sake. He instructed Alfred to bring his guests up to his bedroom and Selina could stay there with him.

"Miss Kyle before I go might I suggest you find something more appropriate to wear before I let the guests in" Alfred said with absolute politeness as he stepped out of the room.

"What's wrong with my outfit?" Selina asked genuinely surprised and while Bruce smiled. When she looked down she noticed that somehow that sneaky bat had managed to strip her down to her red lace underwear without her noticing a thing.

"Oh" Selina looked at Bruce who was now grinning like an idiot.

"How the hell did you do that?" She asked as she got up from the bed in search for some clothing.


	2. Revelation

**Revelation**

The league was quite surprised as Batman's butler lead them to the master bedroom. They were even more surprised to find Bruce on the bed all stitched up and bandaged. But the biggest surprise was the extremely attractive lady laying next to him wearing only one of Bruce's dress shirts. Clark immediately noticed one of catwoman's claws on the nightstand. The leaguers knew from their files that this lady was indeed Selina Kyle aka Catwoman.

After a awkward moment of staring back and forth Superman finally cleared the air by speaking.

"I was hoping that we could speak alone" Superman said subtly hinting at Selina's presence.

"There is no way in hell I leave him alone with you people." Selina said sweetly.

Superman looked at the others for support and just as Wonder Woman was about to speak she was cut off.

"I would keep my mouth shut if I was you." Selina said and looked Wonder Woman in the eye with pure hatred pouring from her.

"Selina will stay." Bruce said with his usual commanding voice.

"I have nothing to hide from her." Bruce said while glancing at Selina.

"Trust me, it's easier this way." Bruce said and as usual the league didn't argue and obliged.

"Now get to the point." Bruce said with authority pouring from his words.

Selina found herself enjoying this moment. She thought it was ever so delicious that the Justice League, a group of basically gods took orders from Batman. From her Batman. She could tell that they feared him, just like so many others. But she didn't. No, she was not afraid of him. In fact she might have been attracted to the things that others feared about him. In that moment Selina might have been a tiny bit aroused by the sheer power and strength off will her man was projecting. She was nearly too distracted to pick up the conversation when it started again.

"Bruce we came here to see how you were doing and to apologize of course." Superman said.

"You were under mind control Clark. None of you were responsible for your actions. There is no need to apologize." Bruce said.

"And I'm doing fairly well considering the situation. Alfred says I can return to work in a week or so." Bruce said.

"No, Alfred said you could return to work in two to three weeks with greatly reduced schedule. It will take months until you'll be healed properly." Selina said suddenly with sternness that could rival batman.

"Yes, but…" Bruce tried to say but was interrupted by Selina.

"No buts! You will take at least two weeks to heal and let Nightwing cover for you. And after that you will take it easy and let the little birdies handle the more taxing cases! They are old enough and I'm pretty sure you have trained them quite well. Oh! And I will make sure that you actually go through with this by keeping my eyes on you for the time being! You got that, handsome?" Selina said with overwhelming confidence and authority that it almost but batman to shame.

Bruce stared into Selina's green eyes for a what seemed to the others in the room like hours but only lasting for a couple seconds until he finally opened his mouth.

"Fine"

The entire league stared at Bruce with their mouths open. They had never seen batman taking orders from anyone let alone agreeing to anyone's terms. In this very moment every member of the league started to respect this cat burglar a great deal more. And now member who had the least experience with catwoman now understood why somebody (most likely Barry) had jokingly added the "power to control and manipulate the batman" as a superpower on Catwoman's file.

"Wow! I never would have thought i would live to see the day when batman starts taking orders from a known criminal. Man you are whipped!" Flash laughed unable to keep his mouth shut any longer.

Bruce shot him a glare and just as he was about to say something he was interrupted again by Selina.

"Excuse me?! I did not just hear that!" Selina said clearly angry and the flash was quick to realise he had done something to wake the wildcat.

"While i like that he takes some orders from me, I prefer that stuff in the bedroom...or to the rooftops were we have been fuc…"

"Perhaps we don't need to know everything about your...your...activities together , catwoman" Wonder Woman quickly said before she hear anything more she didn't want to know.

"Don't Interrupt me, wonder bitch!" Selina said with hostility and continued her lecture ignoring wonder woman's hurt look and acting like nothing happened.

"Anyway, where was i? Oh yeah. If you think the man is whipped when he accepts to take few days off of work just to make his girlfriend happy and give her some peace of mind you don't know how relationships work." Selina said while poking at the lightning on Barry's chest with her nail (with no claws on).

"Well we are glad that you're ok Bruce" Superman said clearly trying to change the subject but then his mind went back to one word that Selina had just said.

"Did you just say he is your boyfriend?" Superman asked Selina and looked at Bruce.

"I know that you don't want to reveal your personal life to us Bruce. But I think this is important information." Superman said apologetically looking at Bruce.

"Yes. It is important that we share these kinds of things so we can better protect our loved ones. Besides everyone else but you have already shared their personal lives with each other." Wonder Woman said and instantly regretted it.

She found two pairs of eyes glaring at her. The blue ones were judgemental and disappointed but the green ones wanted to rip her apart.

"This is exactly why you are damn fools. By telling me about you personal lives you have given me the means of attacking you if this kind of situation ever rises again." Bruce said with cold calculating tone.

"I had no plans of telling you about Selina anytime soon or ever at all, but since we are all here and she said what she said I might as well reveal something you didn't know but some of you might have already figured out." Bruce said and took Selina's hand in his.

"This is Selina Kyle, also known as Catwoman. And we have been officially together for four months now." Bruce said and smiled as he looked at Selina.

"Officially?" Hal asked.

"He has been chasing me for years and we have had semi continuous hookups from time to time. But now, after three years I stopped running from him and after five years he finally admitted to me and himself that he really liked the bad kittycat." Selina said teasingly and placed a loving kiss on Bruce's cheek.

"So she's your girlfriend?" Wonder Woman asked.

Selina could see that the amazonian seemed a bit hurt by this. She saw a hint of jealousy in her blue eyes and could not help herself and felt so much pride. She had heard rumors about Wonder Woman and batman flirting with each other but she had never cared too much. She was very aware of Bruce's activities with other women and she didn't care. She was not the jealous type. Besides, she knew him, she knew that in the end she would be the one girl for him. And she was right. And now she was secretly proud that she had stolen a man from the princes. Meow. How delicious.

"Yes" Bruce and Selina answered at the same time.

"Hey, wait a second! Bruce, isn't she a criminal? And a supervillainess?" Barry asked suddenly after a brief moment of silence. His question was actually something the others wanted to bring up but were smart or too scared to talk about it.

"Aww. It's sweet that you people consider me big enough of a threat to consider me as a supervillain." Selina said happily and Bruce gave her a look that made her smile even wider.

"That's actually a thing i was wondering about me self." Hawkman said and locked eyes with Bruce.

"You weren't going to tell us about your relationship with this catwoman because you don't want to share. But did you ever consider that the league should know if one of its founding members was under the influence of a known criminal?"

Selina was angered by Hawkmans comment. She really wanted to say something and maybe claw some of the feathers off of that overgrown bird! But she had more self control than that. Besides she didn't need to do anything as she briefly glanced at Bruce. He just sat there and glared at Hawkman until…

"Sorry" Hawkman said quietly and looked at the floor. Even the proud Hawkman was smart enough to not anger Batman.

"Bruce, this really is a serious issue that we should talk about, don't you think?" Superman said and tried to maintain a civil conversation.

Bruce looked up to him and said:

"Do you trust my judgement? Do you trust me?"

Superman didn't say anything but after a moment he gave Bruce a small nod. He understood that batman would never compromise the justice league, especially through him. Bruce moved his eyes from superman and looked at all of his guests.

"She was a criminal. Not anymore. Now she's...well...changed…" Bruce said and gave Selina's hand a brief loving squeeze.

"How can you be sure?" Barry said still not convinced.

"Because I know her." Bruce said and turned to face Selina who looked moved by his words.

Selina's hands found their way behind Bruces neck and she stared at his blue eyes with moisture in hers.

"And because she is one of the few people I can truly trust." Bruce said a bit more quietly and softly.

Now Selina was leaning in to kiss him and had visible tears running down on her cheeks and ruining her makeup.

"Now! Are we done with this?" Bruce said suddenly with his batman voice and cut off the kiss before it even happened. He had realised that he was about to lose control of the situation. Damn her. Somehow she always found a way to distract him. Even when being totally innocent.

"Well there is still one more thing we should talk about" Superman said after a long pause that was uncomfortable to everyone but Selina who was casually inspecting her fingernails.

"The mind control incident" Bruce said with batman's seriousness.

"Nightwing has already apprehended the ones responsible. And I know Nightwing has already briefed all of you." Bruce said.

"Yes he has, but we'd like your perspective on this. We have also agreed to go through with the events with more care this later on." Superman said.

"Fine. But not here and not today. Unfortunately i am just a man and i need to rest" Bruce said with his usual authority.

"Well talk about this tomorrow at the Station" Bruce said.

"Ok great!" Superman said with his boy scout smile and turned to leave.

"No." Selina said and superman stopped at his tracks and turned around to see Selina looking at Bruce with her hands crossed.

"You are not going anywhere in this state. Not today, not tomorrow, not until you are better." Selina said firmly.

"Selina, this can't wait for that long. If we wait some of us are bound to forget some details that might have been important." Bruce said to Selina and stared at her.

"Screw that! Your well being is the only thing that matters here!" Selina said angrily and stared back at Bruce.

"Bruce, maybe she is right. We can wait until you get better." Wonder Woman said.

Bruce locked his eyes with Selina. They knew each other so well that they could communicate with just their eyes. Right now they were having a private conversation.

"Fine. Depending on my state I will come up to the Station sometime next week." Bruce said and got a approving Smile from Selina.

"And she's coming with me." Bruce added to the others surprise.

"You can't be serious!" Hawkman said and again he was a subject of brutal bat-glare. The other leaguers looked at each other in concern.

"You people must understand that as much as he may trust you i don't. And after what just happened i trust you even less and there is no way in hell that i would leave him alone with you. Especially when he's not exactly at his top shape. Besides somebody has to make sure he doesn't run off and try to fight crime and get himself badly hurt again." Selina said with all seriousness that slowly melted back to her usual playfulness.

"Selina will come with me to the Watchtower. Does anyone have a problem with it?" Bruce said with his voice pouring with such authority and confidence that it would have made even Darkseid to do his bidding.

In Selina's mind Bruce was so sexy right now. She lost loved when he when all batman like that. Seeing him to only use his voice to intimidate the justice league and make them do whatever he wanted...What a rush... Right now Selina had lost all of her self control. It had been a rollercoaster of emotions in these last few hours. She couldn't stop herself from kissing up his neck and opening up his shirt buttons. Then Bruce took a hold of her hands and spoke up.

"I trust we are in agreement? She will accompany me to the Watchtower." Bruce said and struggled to keep Selinas hands in line and failed. Selinas hands were back at opening his shirt.

"Yes fine. She will come along" Superman said with a sigh. Then he finally realised what was happening on the bed and saw Selina removing Bruce's shirt. He looked behind himself to warn the others...who were, except for Barry, already quickly moving towards the door.

"Well...we'll just leave you to...to...Okay bye!" Superman was going to say but then blushed at what he saw when Selina threw her own shirt at him. And with that instant he had quickly exited the room dragging Barry with him and closed the door.

Alfred was politely waiting for him back at the front door with the rest of the league.

"I trust your business with master Bruce had concluded sir" Alfred said with his trademark politeness.

"Oh yes. Although I think I was forced out by some other business of his" Superman said with a grin.

"What business might that be sir?" Alfred asked but got his answer almost immediately when a womans moan of pleasure came down from the upper stairs.

"I see." Alfred said without even a hint of chance in his appearance.

"Not the first time something like this happens, then?" Superman asked with a smile.

"No sir. Miss Selina is a passionate woman and very used to get what she wants." Alfred said politely.

"Passionate eh? I was just about to see her shirtless but then Clark here drags me away and I can't take a peek at the good stuff." Barry said and instantly regretted that he had opened his mouth.

"I think you should leave now" Alfred said with gracefully hiding his disdain and opened the door for the quests.

"Have a safe journey and goodbye"

 _Back upstairs_

"So you are really gonna let me come with you to the Watchtower?" Selina said as she laid her head on Bruces chest and played with the old claw marks on his chest.

"I'm not an idiot, Selina. I know you are not letting me go in there alone and I know you will come with me with or without permission." Bruce said and placed a kiss on her head.

"Besides I kinda want to see their reactions when you actually go up there." Bruce said.

"Why? What do you mean?" Selinas asked and turned to look at him. and she saw him with a rare but beautiful smile on his face.

"There is always something bound to happen when you are around." Bruce said with a chuckle. Selina then placed a hiss on his lips and curled back against his chest and purred:

"It's going to be so much fun"


	3. Distracting

**Distracting cat**

In an instant batman knew this would be an interesting day. When they arrived to the watchtower he only had to take a quick glance at Selina to know something was about to happen. She had given him that familiar sly smile which he had come to associate with mischief. She was ready to have fun...and he was already calculating the possibilities and making up countermeasures in his mind.

" **What are you up to, Catwoman?"** Batman said with a harsh tone usually reserved for dealing with criminals.

Selinas eyes sparkled a bit. She was familiar with his tone but in her case it had very different effect than with the common criminals. She liked his "bat-voice". She thought it was sexy. And just like every single time batman questioned catwoman, she responded with flirty playfulness and seduction.

"Wouldn't you like to know, Handsome." Selina purred seductively and playfully played with the bat emblem on his chest. Then her hand moved to the side on took hold of his cape and tugged.

"Now come on, let's go." Selina said before he had a chance to speak and started pulling him with her.

Bruce had to suppress a smile as he was dragged by the cape behind her. Selina had claimed that she had never been to the watchtower before. But he was 90 percent sure that that she had been lying. Now he knew the truth. Not only had she been there before, but she knew exactly where everything was. He thought about bringing it up but then he remembered that there was more relevant question still to be answered.

" **Selina."** Batman said

"What?" Came her oh-so innocent reply and dirty smile.

" **Tell me"**

"Your not going to get that out of me that easily, Handsome" Selina said and looked around.

" **Tell me, please?"** Batman said hoping that switching from demanding to asking would help.

"Okay fine! If you really have to know i'll tell you." Selina said and smiled as she just now had him right where she wanted and he had no clue what she was doing. She turned around and smiled seductively to him.

"But it will cost you" Selina said with catwoman's most seducing voice and pulled him closer with his cape.

" **What do you want?"** Batman said with a deeper tone witch he knew she liked very much.

"I want...this." Selina said in a soft whisper and gave him a luxurious kiss which he reciprocated just as she had expected.

Bruce had been left astonished...for half a second. Almost immediately after their kiss ended he realized what the true cost was. He realized where she had brought him. They were at the larger lounge where many heroes gathered around to talk to each other. And there were many of them percent right at that very moment...looking at them...with their mouths open.

He turned to look back on Selina who was by now grinning like the bad girl she was and not caring about the eyes on them. She must have planned this all along, he thought and made a mental note to get back at her later. He got to admit that she knew exactly how to distract him. He thought that he should be mad at her, but he found himself loving her more. She was the only one...Then his mind refocused and he turned his eyes on their audience and produced his trademark bat-glare witch against them had the right effect.

" **What the hell are you looking at?!"**

 **(note: I know its short...but writers block)**


	4. Meeting

**Meeting**

Justice League meetings were super boring. That was what Selina realized almost immediately after she followed Batman to the leagues briefing room. She got some looks that clearly said " What's she doing here" but Batman's trademark glare made it all go away. While the world's greatest heroes gathered around their table Selina took a seat at the corner of the room. She didn't want to intrude on their "club" afterall. She really tried her best to behave, but her impulse control was notoriously lacking. She tried to flirt with Batman from across the room silently but she was unable to get his attention. Damn. When he went full work mode there was nothing that could distract him. And she had tried EVERYTHING (Well, except some very very dirty things even she was too shy to try in front of people). That man had resisted her even after she wordlessly suggested something that would make any other man on the planet go wild with lust but batman just ignored her and continued with the meeting. With a sigh of defeat Selina decided that she might as well eat one of those donuts the Flash had brought with him.

Selina moved silently towards the table to claim her donut. Her steps had a noticeable amount of sway in them. She didn't realize it. It was an old reflex that kicked in whenever the big bad Batman was near her. While selecting her donut Selina could feel multiple eyes on her. Just like her bat-boyfriend she was always aware of her surroundings. She realized that even these heroes were only men. Granted she was wearing a leather catsuit with the zipper maybe a little too low. Selina let a brief devilish grin form on her face (Which went unnoticed by all but Batman) as she selected one of the cream filled donuts and walked back to her seat now with exaggerated sway. "It was kittys time to play" Selina thought as she sat back on her chair.

While Batman was giving his briefing about the whole mind control situation or whatever, Selina was now more focused on her cream filled donut. She sat on her chair in a seductive pose and held the donut up as she nibbled it a bit. "Oh god this is soooo good". Selina said with a sexy breathy voice as a small drop of the cream filling dropped between her ample breasts. With an quiet " Oops" she took her pinky and scooped the cream up with her claw and brought it to her mouth with a satisfied "Mmmm". Only then did she turn her head and see that the whole room was staring at her. Selina was quick to notice that most of the men (including the king boy scout himself) in the room were staring at her with that typical look(witch she did get a lot and had learned to enjoy because it gave her multiple advantages if needed). What Selina was a little(but not much) surprised was the fact that she did get similar vibes from the women too. And there were just pure disbelief and shock.

Selina hid her smile as she noticed Wonder Woman shaking her head in shame/ disgust as she looked at her and the practically drooling men (cough, Flash, cough) staring at her. Selina locked her eyes with the princess for a split second and in that time Selina could tell what the other woman was thinking. And it was simple. The princess clearly though that she was a tramp. Whatever. Selina couldn't care less

Selina then moved her eyes on her big bad bat. She and him had developed a silent form of communication years ago and they could practically read each others mind by looking into eachothers eyes. Right now his eyes said "We'll talk later" and that was it. With Batman clearing out his throat the whole room woke back up and the meeting continued and Selina sat in the corner and finished her donut.

While the justice league continued with their meeting Selina found herself observing the league members and her Batman. She had some idea how the league worked as did the general public. Yes she had a little bit more information about them compared to the average person (her being a villainess and all) and her insider knowledge (playing around with Batcomputers files and occasionally asking Bruce about them. But it was fascinating to see how they truly operated behind closed doors. It seemed like Superman was the leader (just like it appeared publicly) as he was acting like a chairman. Selina did notice that the league was not really that civil as they appeared to the public. There were a lot of interrupting each other and some strong language used. Selina hid her smile as she watched Superman trying to keep up some order.

While Superman was failing to calm down the room (mainly Hawkgirl and Aquaman) Selina focused on Batman who had now been sitting there silently for an hour or so. And then it happened. One of those things that She loved about that gracy handsome man. " **ENOUGH** " Batman said with calm but commanding voice that completely filled the room. And just like that he had silenced the room with his oh so sexy bat-voice. While Bruce turned to to his left and exchanged a few words with Superman Selina scanned the room. Just like she had suspected, even the gods feared him, or the very least respected him a great deal.

Batman then stood up from from her chair and took a look at the room. " **I think we are done here** ". With that he glanced at Selina who stood up and they both started to move towards the door until Wonder Woman stood up and protested

"But we still have more to talk about…"

"No. **WE**. Don't" Batman said with authority in his voice and gave Wonder Woman a glare which made her sit back down.

While walking towards the door Selina could not help but be impressed how much authority Batman put out. She thought it was incredibly hot that her boyfriend could intimidate these goods as well as he intimidated criminals and boss them around for a good measure.

Just before reaching the door Batman had reached Selinas side and quietly whispered to her "Quite the show you did there" obviously referring to the donut incident, to witch Selina only responded with a seductive grin and a mock innosense.

"I don't know what you mean"


End file.
